Saigo no revolver
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Final alternativo-Songfic: Saigo no Revolver-GUMI / SpG


Mencionar que este fic no está basado en la historia real de Giotto y Spade, en la que Giotto es traicionado, sino en un final alternativo en el que Spade mata él mismo a Giotto para apoderarse de Vongola.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Claus me regaló un revólver con balas de verdad<br>Te apunté  
>Adiós, mi amado<em>

Hacía tiempo que llevaba esperando ese momento. Había estado mucho tiempo fingiendo, y la cosa se le había terminado yendo de las manos. Daemon Spade sabía apreciar cuándo alguien tenía buenas ideas, pero también cuándo alguien no era adecuado para llevarlas a cabo y debía ser apartado del medio. Pero sus planes se habían torcido y la puñalada trapera se había retrasado demasiado. Solo pensarlo era hilarante, y al mismo tiempo absolutamente penoso por su parte, esa debilidad de haberse quedado completamente prendado de ese tonto capo.

_Si pudiéramos empezar de nuevo,  
>Me encantaría ir contigo de nuevo al festival de verano<br>para ver los fuegos artificiales  
>Perdón por desearlo<br>Ya sé que es imposible  
>Ya que desde el principio no tuvimos mucho en común<em>

Quizás, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, todo aquello no tendría que haber ocurrido. O si Giotto hubiera puesto a Vongola el rumbo que el ilusionista deseaba, pero eso era imposible; él y su buen corazón, incapaz de dañar a una mosca. Tan débil. Si las cosas no hubiesen sido así, la historia no hubiese tenido tan trágico final. Podrían haber "vivido felices". Idílico. Pero no, había hecho lo mejor, no solo para Vongola, sino para sí mismo, o de lo contrario habría terminado metiéndose tanto en ese papel de dulce amante que se hubiera olvidado de quién era el verdadero Daemon Spade, maestro ilusionista, titiritero y hechicero del subconsciente, hacedor de realidades inventadas, como aquella de la que el joven Vongola había sido protagonista. Esperaba que hubiera disfrutado la función.

_Bajo el árbol de cerezo, te conoció mi lado "malvado"  
>Y tú estabas en el lado de la "justicia"<br>A pesar de eso, me enamoré de ti_

No solían coincidir demasiado en sus opiniones sobre cómo debía salir adelante la temprana famiglia, así que, más en su caso que en cualquier otro, procuraban mantener separados el trabajo y su vida privada. Para Spade, eso era por precaución, desde el momento en que había tomado la decisión de que un cambio era necesario. No debía levantar sospechas sobre sus intenciones, y el capo era, si no otra cosa, muy perceptivo, y no solo por su híper intuición. Sabía leer como nadie a las personas. Pero esa vez se equivocaba. Y, cuando se diera cuenta, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

_No es la primera vez que disparo a una persona  
>Pero, por primera vez, dispararé con lágrimas<br>Es mi culpa, así que, por favor  
>No me mires de esa forma tan dulce<em>

Era cierto, Daemon Spade había matado antes. No era algo que le desagradase, o que le gustase si la pugna no tenía algo de personal, simplemente algo que había hecho, pero por lo que no guardaba remordimiento alguno. No en esa ocasión. No con los ojos celestes de Giotto viéndole así. Si se había visto incapaz de negarle nada cuando casi podía sentir esa mirada cargada de sentimiento, de cariño, de bondad, de adoración, acariciándole, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de asesinarlo? Aún ni siquiera lo había hecho y ya se sentía perdonado. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿por qué se tenía que hacer eso? Debería odiarle, sentirse traicionado.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía los ojos húmedos. Hipnotizado por aquellos orbes, no era capaz de apretar el gatillo. ¿En qué maldito momento se había vuelto tan débil? Había tardado demasiado, tendría que haber cortado aquel problema de raíz, antes de que se le hubiese pegado demasiado la estupidez de un mafioso demasiado misericordioso para ser realmente considerado como tal.

_En primavera me enamoré de ti  
>En verano pasamos los mejores momentos<br>Una noche de otoño nos hicimos uno  
>En invierno me despedí de todo<em>

Toda aquella historia había sido una experiencia nueva para Spade. Podía recordar cada detalle, y sin duda se acordaría aun cuando todo aquello hubiera terminado. Solamente como ese error que no podía volver a cometer. Cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia, cada risa del capo, cada vez que fue capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a su guardián, cada noche que pasaron juntos, cada vez que se había mofado de las miradas asesinas que G le dirigía y cada vez que Giotto le había reprendido con dulzura por hacerlo. Todo eso, nunca podía volver a repetirse.

_Ladeé el martillo para pulsar el gatillo  
>Mi índice tembló<br>Dije "lo siento" antes del último momento  
>Tú respondiste…<em>

Quería que corriese. Que escapase. Que se alejase de él. Usar esa excusa para darle unos segundos aunque fuera más de vida. Pero no lo hizo. Solo se quedó ahí, de pie, mirándole con ojos lánguidos, esos que no habían querido ver lo que realmente había dentro de ese ilusionista, o que, por el contrario, habían visto mucho más y se sentían decepcionados. El sonido estremecedor y ensordecedor de un disparo. Su capo desplomándose, con la camisa ensangrentada.

Podría haberse marchado y haberlo dejado allí muriéndose, pero no lo hizo. ¿Sadismo, masoquismo? Un completamente ajeno a la historia no hubiera escogido bien la respuesta. Hincó la rodilla en tierra y pasó el brazo tras el cuerpo frágil, más incluso de lo normal, de aquel joven; la otra mano, sobre su mejilla, lo acarició como si de hacer mucha presión pudiera dañar su perfecta piel, irónico teniendo en cuenta que por puro egoísmo acababa de pegarle un tiro. A pesar de su expresión de dolor, no solo físico, seguía siendo, sin duda, increíblemente hermoso.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no debía pensar esas cosas. No obstante, no pudo llegar a evitar que una lágrima, de esas que había contenido, cayese por su mejilla. El dedo de su capo, tembloroso, la atrapó para evitar que siguiera adelante. Giotto apenas sonrió con tristeza. El brillo en sus ojos se opacaba por el dolor, se empañaba de lágrimas y parecía que paulatinamente se iba desvaneciendo. Pero aún, con la voz trémula y en su susurro que no saldría de allí, fue capaz de hablar. De dirigirle unas últimas palabras al hombre que había amado en vida y que se había encargado de darle muerte.

_Si pudiéramos empezar de nuevo,  
>Me encantaría ir contigo de nuevo al festival de verano<br>para ver los fuegos artificiales  
>No te preocupes<br>Volveremos a vernos pronto  
>"Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo"<br>Eso es lo que solíamos siempre decirnos_


End file.
